The invention relates to a display device comprising at least one picture element and a display driver device comprising a driving transistor to be connected in series with the picture element.
Such display devices are increasingly based on electroluminescent semiconducting organic materials, also known as light emitting diodes (polyLEDs or OLEDs). The display devices may either luminesce via segmented pixels (or fixed patterns) but also display by means of a matrix pattern is possible. The adjustment of the diode current generally determines the intensity of the light to be emitted by the pixels.
Suitable fields of application of the display devices are, for example, mobile telephones, organizers, etc.